


The Suicides Prologue

by bennykill709



Series: The Suicides [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bleak, Cyberpunk, Detective Noir, Gen, Horror, Near Future, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennykill709/pseuds/bennykill709
Series: The Suicides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Suicides Prologue

Prologue

With panicked breaths and violently shaking in fear, the man stumbled into the dark street corner. The sounds of screams and sirens fill the air. His red, blurred vision is the next thing he noticed as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. He placed his fingers to his glasses and pulled them away to see them covered in blood. It wasn’t just on his glasses, it was everywhere. His hands and arms, his shirt, his jacket, and even in his mouth. He tried frantically to wipe it away, but to no avail. A bright but distant explosion gained his attention, and the man froze in place as he saw the once familiar skyline in ruins. Several buildings were barely standing and a few more lay in smoldering wreckage.

The man heard a terrified shriek from an alleyway behind him. He saw a young woman crawling backwards as fast as she could. She was coming toward him, but she kept her eyes locked on the alley. The man quickly wiped his glasses on the cleanest portion of his sleeve, and placed them back on his face in time to see a large shadow move organically out of the alley, and towards the two of them in the street. The girl shrieked again as she scrambled to her feet and began running as fast as she could away from it, and toward the man. She reached out toward him, but only a moment before she reached him, she fell to the ground. The man heard a knock as the girl’s head bounced off the asphalt.

Her leg had something wrapped around it, a slick tendril that held tightly to her leg, tightly enough to break the skin and cause blood to pool onto the ground. It began pulling her back toward the creature as she gradually shook off the hit to her head. The tendril receded into the claws of the creature who lifted her into the air by her leg. It stepped underneath a streetlight, revealing an amalgamation of traits from some of the least desirable creatures. Its body seemed like a slug of flesh and fat, with many centipede like legs swiftly carrying it. Each of its’ four arms ended with talons with enough pose-ability to allow the creature to manipulate the girl in front of it.

As the girl gazed into the face of the creature in the light, her screaming began to sound like that of an animal about to be eaten alive. Several of the creature’s large glistening eyes focused on its’ prey as some flaps of hairy flesh pulled open an orifice, it’s soft folds obscuring many needle like teeth dripping in mucous. The creature grabbed the girl’s other leg, and spread them apart wide, until there was a distinct snap as the girl’s leg broke out of her pelvis. The creature continued pulling, causing her pants to tear, shortly followed by the skin underneath, and a rush of blood. The girl’s frantic shrieks turned into wet gurgles as her body was nearly split in half. Her intestines slapped against the pavement, the sight of which caused the man to fall backward.

He stared in shock, watching as the creature began to eat the now severed leg. It placed the mangled meat inside its mouth, the needle-teeth easily stripping the flesh from the bone in an instant. It pulled the leg back out, flipped it around using another arm, and did the same to her calf and foot. The man could tell that the girl was still alive, gurgling for air, getting less with each shortened breath. The man didn’t wait to watch the rest of the meal. He got to his feet and began running as fast as he could away from the creature, down the street and to an overpass. He was nearly halfway across when he saw a shadow silhouetted against the glowing smoke of the city. It swooped towards him, with a loud insect like rattle.

The man stumbled to the side, just barely avoiding the creatures grasp. He caught himself against the cement barrier blocking him from falling onto the autoway below. He watched as the leathery creature flew underneath the overpass. The man turned around just as soon as it popped up from the other side, then landed on the street in front of him. Countless thin wisps of black smoke streamed down from it like hair, obscuring the body within its bat like wings. In its shifting velvet form, the man could see what looked like a bioluminescent hole, glowing blue in the area where its head should be. It approached him slowly, rattling as it did. The man was frozen. This thing was fast enough to catch him if he kept running. He backed against the waist high barrier but continued watching its approach. The skin on its head opened to reveal two sets of massive, sharp teeth jutting out of the glowing flesh. The closer the creature came, the more he leaned back over the railing, until it pounced at him, which the man avoided by going over the barrier. He fell nearly 30 feet onto the pavement below, his shins and knees shattering in an instant. The man shrieked in pain, crumpled on the ground, then heard a deafening scream beside him. He turned just long enough to see the creature leap straight at him on the ground, killing him instantly.


End file.
